My life as a girl
by doylefangirl
Summary: England's siblings try to curse him and end up turning him into a girl. Fem England included.
1. Chapter 1

Scotland was angry.

No. He was angry one half an hour argument and three glasses of whiskey ago.

Now he was not angry he was pissed!

Out of frustration he decided to punch the wall.

Which is when Wales decided to walk in. "Are you ok? I heard you had another fight with England"

"Mind your own dam business!"

"Wow looks like someone pissed" said North Ireland who had just walked in along with his big sister.

"O, not you two North! And Ireland what are you doing here? You don't usually visit me"

With a devious glint in her eye Ireland smiled.

"O, you'll see! Now get ya self cleaned up! I've got big news. BIG!"

Scotland gave her a suspicious glare.

'What kind of news?"

Irelands grin grew even wider and said "Oh you'll see now off with ya!"

North Ireland grew excited "Yea! She's been keeping whatever she's keeping from me for ages!"

Wales sighed.

"I've got a bad feeling about this"

. . . .

Now all four nations were siting round the living room.

Scotland and Wales each in their own arm chair and Ireland and North Ireland on the couch.

"So" said Wales trying to break the tension.

"What did you want to tell us?"

At this Ireland grinned.

"England pisses us all off right?"

At this the other three nations nodded.

"Well I found this new curse and"

"Let me stop you right there!" said Scotland

"We always curse England and nothing happens except he gets his feelings hurt and we get a kick out of it but now I getting bored of these useless curses!"

Wales nodded his head thoughtfully and North Ireland frowned as he thought cursing England sounded fun.

Ireland just grinned again and took a book out of her bag.

When her three brothers saw the book they all gasped.

"Ireland where did you get that?" said Wales with obvious shock and concern.

They all looked at the book as it was an ancient and powerful magic book, a book which legend said toppled the most powerful kingdoms, one book of many each with its own spell books that were locked up long ago and few still believed in.

Ireland just smiled proudly.

"It wasn't easy but long story short I may have stolen it"

"Ireland!"

"Oh, shut it Wales! Scotland is right are small curses don't do a thing I'm sick of our LITTLE! Brother acting like he is better than us all the dam time I'm independent now and he still looks down on me!"

"I don't care what the spell does I'm in! this sounds like fun!"

All eyes turned to North Ireland who had just spoken.

Ireland smiled and looked at Wales.

"Well he's in, what about you?"

Wales then began to look uncomfortable.

"I don't really want to hurt him"

"It won't" said Ireland.

"I have translated the book enough to roughly know what it does and how we can cast it"

"And?" said North Ireland

"Well as far as I can tell it just means he can't tell us what to do and it may humiliate him."

"Well?" said North Ireland looking at Wales

"Ok I guess I'm in too"

"Tell me exactly what the spell says" said Scotland who was being unusually quiet.

Ireland to this opened up the book and began to read.

"_Who ever this spell is used upon shall lose all his power no mater how much he once did hold._

_He will lose his strength, his courage, and his wisdom. No matter how strong wise or old._

_And he will lose his manhood it's self in the mist of this spell"_

"Wow" said North Ireland in shock "We got to do it now"

Ireland just looked at Scotland "Well how about it? You in?"

"How long will it take to prepare?"

"5-6 weeks"

"Where will we cast it?"

"I was planning here"

"Does England need to be there"

"Yea. I was planning to hit him and kidnap him"

At this Scotland smiled "Ok, I'm in!"

Both North Ireland and Ireland cheered.

. . . . .

Somewhere in London a man with unusually large and American were talking.

England suddenly shuddered.

"Yo! England you alright?"

"Yes I'm quite all right I just got a bad feeling all of a sudden."

. . . . .

4 weeks later.

England was standing outside Scotland's house wondering what was so urgent that he suddenly called England all the way there.

The door opened and Scotland took a step back to let England in.

"Scotland what do you want git?! I'm a very busy man!"

As England walked in he blacked out as something hard hit the back of his head.

. . . . .

England woke up in Scotland's basement.

He soon realized that he was tried up and in the middle of a magic circle.

England looked around and saw his four siblings standing each at a corner of the room.

"Bloody Gits! What do you think you are doing? I demand you let me out right now!"

"I don't think you are in any position to be giving orders" said Ireland

"And we're doing what we always do! Curse you!" said North Ireland

The four nations began chanting ignoring the yell of a certain English man.

And as they finished the circle began to glow and the room filled with smoke and a bright white light.

. . . . .

England's P. O. V

All England knew was pain at that moment was pain.

Every muscle of his being screamed with pain.

Until he passed out from the pain.

. . . . .

Normal P.O.V

The four nations began to cough as the light disappeared and the smoke cleared.

"Is everyone all right? What happened to England" said Wales

"I'm good" said Scotland 'North? Ireland?"

Both turned to North Ireland who was staring at the center of the room in shock.

It was then that Ireland screamed.

Both Scotland and Wales turned to the center of the room to see what Ireland and North Ireland had seen.

Both were unprepared for what they saw.

In the center of the room.

In the magic circle.

Tide up and wearing England's clothes.

Lying unconscious.

Was a beautiful girl with long blond hair.

The color as England's.

**. . . . .**

**Hope you liked my new story, tell me what you think.**

**I'm still new at the whole story-writing thing so story if it sucks.**


	2. Chapter 2

Wales was shocked.

I mean wouldn't you be if you and your siblings turned your little brother into a girl?

Wales turned to Ireland who looked like she was about to cry.

"Ireland?"

"Yea?"

"Is that?"

"I think so."

"So did we?"

"I think so" and at that Wales promptly started freaking out.

"OH MY GOD! WE TURNED ENGLAND INTO A GIRL! WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO! THIS MIGHT START AND INTERNATIONAL INCIDENT OR SOMETHING! I CAN'T DEAL WITH THIS! DAM IT!"

Ireland looked shocked to see Wales freaking out and said "Should we go and see if England's ok or something?"

"Everyone SHUT UP!"

All eyes turned to Scotland.

"Wales! North! Get it together and get England upstairs to rest on the sofa"

The two nations nodded and rushed to England.

"Ireland!"

"Yea Scotland?" said Ireland looking away from England.

"You brought a spare change of clothes right?"

Ireland nodded "Yea, a dress why?"

Scotland sighed "The fact that it's a dress may cause some problems, but it will have to do. Ireland go get that dress and bring it to the living room."

Ireland gave Scotland a puzzled look

Scotland sighed again. "Look at England's clothes, I don't think he . . . she . . . it . . . ok England! will fit them any more."

The realization dawned on Ireland's face.

"Ok I'll go get the dress what are you going to do Scotland?"

"I'm going to get myself some alcohol" said Scotland who then took another look at England.

"Strong alcohol"

. . . . .

All four nations were now in the living room standing round the sofa where England was now lying unconscious.

Wales was the first to speak up.

"was this supposed to happen?"

Ireland looked up "I think so, I think this might be what the spell actually is supposed to do, I looked at the side affects the book said the spell might have and all there was were: loss in stamina, appetite and poor eye sight so England may need glasses."

"England has some reading glasses in his car, I can go get them"

"Her car" said North Ireland suddenly.

All the other nations gave him a confused look.

"England's a girl now so we should use things like 'she' and 'her' now" explained North Ireland.

Then Ireland gave a small grin "That might annoy England"

North Ireland gave his sister a wide grin.

"That was just what I was thinking and this can we used against her even when this is all over!"

Around then England woke up.

Scotland looked at her and said "England is that you?"

England sat up looking annoyed "Of course its me you twit!"

That's when England looking shocked covered her mouth with both hands.

Scotland smiled.

" Shocked to see you have a woman's voice? Yea there's something we have to tell you."

. . . . .

"YOU DID WHAT" said England reacting to the news her siblings had turned her into a girl.

"OH MY GOD! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME? WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS TO ME?"

"WHY ME GOD? WHY ME? WAS ME LOSING NEARLY ALL MY COLINIES NOT ENOUGH FOR YOU? YOU HAD TO DO THIS TO ME TOO?!"

Scotland just looked at England's little freak out for about eighteen minutes when he decided to speak up.

"England shut up and deal with it!"

England stopped freaking out and looked at Scotland. Then Scotland started speaking again.

"Look I don't know if you noticed but your clothes are now way to big for you. Ireland has a spare dress it might not fit you but right now it's the best we can do."

England sighed.

"All right I'll do it but when I get back I want an explanation.

Scotland looked at England and then at Ireland.

"Ireland you go and help her out"

"Her!?" said England looking shocked.

North Ireland smiled.

"Yea, since you're a girl for now we decided to call you a she!"

"When did that happen!?"

"When you were unconscious" sighed Wales

"but" protested England.

Ireland smiled and led England upstairs.

"Come on England we'll sort you out, and you want to know something I've always wanted a little sister."

. . . . .

Wales, Scotland and Northern Ireland were now all sitting in the living room waiting for Ireland and England to return.

"When are they going to get down?" North Ireland wined

"Don't complain" said Scotland

"But they've been up their for ages"

"Stop it!" warned Scotland

"Hey guys! Check out England" Ireland called coming down the stairs.

"You are far too happy about all this." Said England following her down now wearing a short blue dress.

"What took you so long?" said North Ireland running up to Ireland.

"Sorry it took a while to get her full cooperation but she looks great doesn't she?"

"stop calling me a she" said England rubbing her eyes.

"You ok England?" said Wales

"I don't think so my eyes hurt and my vision is kind of blurry" England replied

"Oh poor eyesight is one of the side effects" said North Ireland

"Here, we got your reading glasses, see if they help" said Wales handing England the glasses.

"Thank you" said England putting on the glasses "wow, that is much better, my eye sights back"

"Thought it might be" said Wales smiling "now why don't we all sit down for some tea?"

. . . . .

All five nations were now in the living room drinking tea when Scotland decided to break the silence.

"So, do you like wearing a dress?"

England gave him an annoyed look.

"Hardly it is too short and the chest is too tight"

At this Northern Ireland started laughing.

"Ha, that just means Ireland is a little shorty with a small cup size!"

"Shut up before I kill you" growled Ireland

"Your hair looks nice England" commented Wales

"Oh, yes" said England giving her hair which had been done up in to two pigtails a small thought.

"Ireland did it, most of the time we spent upstairs was her trying different hairstyles on me"

"I told you I always wanted a sister" replied Ireland

"Ireland, I have to ask why did the spell do this to England? I mean it makes no sense." Said Scotland

"Actually it kinda does" replied Ireland

The other nations gave her a puzzled look.

Ireland sighed "Look the spell book we used is old, like really old so even though the spell was powerful like every thing else in ancient times it was also really, really sexist."

Ireland continued "I those days woman had no power so turning some one in to a woman would make them lose any power they had. Woman were wrongly considered weak and stupid thus the 'they will lose their strength and wisdom' bit of the spell."

"And the losing the manhood its self thing is kinda obvious now what it meant by that" finished Ireland

The nations all sat in silence for a few minutes.

"So in hindsight it was kinda obvious what the spell would do to England?" asked North Ireland

"I'm afraid so kid" said Scotland

"Wow! Hindsight is a bit of a bitch" remarked North Ireland

Scotland smiled "It sure is, it sure is"

. . . . .

Meanwhile in the back of a car a French man was answering a phone call.

"The awesome me would like to know what you are up to"

The French man smiled at the voice on the other line

"I am going to Scotland to annoy Angleterre, I heard Scotland called him over a while ago and they must already be trying to kill each other by now"

"That sounds fun tell the awesome my how it goes"

"I will Prussia bye"

France smiled to himself.

'I can't wait to see the look on his face when I arrive and I am looking forward to seeing Scotland too"

**. . . . . **

**Oh no France has arrived (or oh yes if you're a France fan girl)**

**That you to every one who decided to follow, favorite and review my story I really wasn't expecting that so thank you hope like my new chapter see you at chapter three.**


	3. Chapter 3

"Ok so tell me, how bad is it?" said England who along with 'her' siblings have been looking for ways to reverse the spell that turned her in to a girl.

The question was pointed to Ireland who had just found the reversal spell.

"Well, you're not going to like this but according to this you're kinda stuck as a girl."

"WHAT!" was basically the reply of all the other nations in the room

Ireland sighed "Look let me finish, according to the book the spell can not be reversed for 364 days"

"So nearly a year?" said North Ireland

"Exactly, but on the 365 day we have a chance to reverse the spell but if we don't do it on that day then England's stuck like that forever"

England sighed "I guess I'm going to be stuck like this for a while"

"Wow England you're being surprisingly calm about all this, I'm impressed." Remarked Wales

Scotland laughed

England glared at him "What?"

"Looks like some one's forgetting her little freak out earlier" sang North Ireland

"First off I think my reaction at first was completely justified! And secondly thank you for the complement Wales as a gentleman I'm trying to keep my composure."

Scotland laughed again.

"What now?" said England glaring at him again

North Ireland laughed. "I think Scot is laughing because you called your self a gentleman." North Ireland explained

"Yes, what of it?"

"Well its more Lady now isn't it or at least for the next 164 days." Scotland said with a smirk.

At that England blushed red.

"Well let's change the subject shall we Ireland will you be so kind as to call my boss? I think there are a couple of things we have to tell him"

. . . . .

England hung up the phone and sighed.

Ireland smiled and patted England on the back.

"Cheer up England I think it went quite well, all in all. He didn't freak out or any thing."

"Well I wish he had any thing other than that response" replied England

"What happed?" asked Wales looking a bit concerned

"Well after Ireland explained the whole mess he was actually quite happy said this might be a good experience for me and that even if you can't change me back having a female personification of the country might benefit us and then he managed to get the queen on who said it wouldn't be too terrible if I stayed a girl as it might let us have better relations with other countries and…oh are you listening!?"

England started to look even more annoyed as Scotland, Wales and Northern Ireland started laughing when England was talking

"Sorry England but that is kinda funny I mean your boss is actually happy you turned into a girl!" North Ireland said in between laughs.

Scotland who had stopped laughing looked at England.

"But speaking of relations with other countries what are you going to do?"

"What do you mean Scotland?" asked Wales

"I mean is England just going to tell the other countries or is she just going to try and hide it?"

England looked at him.

"Stop calling me a she! And on that subject, well I had to tell my boss but I would prefer if we tried to keep this under rapes for as long as we can." England explained.

Ireland grinned.

"So its agreed we keep England's secret until America finds out"

"Agreed!" said all other nations Except for England.

"Wait why only until America finds out"

"Cause that yank will tell every one if he finds out! He can't keep a secret" North Ireland explained.

"Good job raising him by way" said Scotland

England blushed madly but sighed

"Fine agreed" said England

"Yea!" North Ireland yelled

"Lets keep England's secret! I mean how hard could it be?"

"England! Scotland! Big brother France is here to visit you!" yelled a voice from outside.

Scotland turned to North Ireland

"You just had to open your mouth didn't you?"

. . . . .

"France is here?!" yelled England

"What are we going to do Scotland?" said Wales

"Look, Wales you go and take England upstairs, Ireland, North and I will try to get rid of him, and every one got that?" Said Scotland

When every one nodded Scotland smiled

"Good now go!"

"Come on England!" said Wales as he took her had and led her upstairs.

"North! Ireland! You ready?"

both nodded

"Ok let's deal with France"

Then all three walked out the door.

. . . . .

"Hey France what are you doing here?" Scotland asked walking up to him.

"Hello Scotland, I came to see you and England"

"Why would you think he's here" said North Ireland

"Oh, Northern Ireland you and your sister are here too?"

"Yea?" Ireland replied

"Well I thought he would be here because that is what I heard, that and his car is here"

"Dam it should have put it in the garage" Scotland muttered

"What was that?" asked France

"Nothing, just thinking to my self" replied Scotland

"Why are you three acting so nervous and suspicious, what have you done I mean you can trust me with your secrets you know…"

France gasped and turned paled

"Oh no! you finally did it didn't you? You killed England!"

" Wait a minute France don't freak out! We didn't kill England I swear!" North Ireland explained

"He's fine! We just cursed him and accidently turned him in to a…"

"Oh! My! God! North! Shut up!" yelled Ireland

"Dam it!" said Scotland

"Wait you turned England in to something?" asked France

"Yea but we can't let you see him!"

"North!"

"Sorry Ireland"

"What did you turn him in to? a monster? An animal?" asked France

"Sorry we can't tell you"

"North" both Scotland and Ireland yelled

"But why not!?" France wined

"Fine if you will not tell me I will force England to come out"

"How are you going to do that?" said Scotland eyeing him suspiciously

France smiled. "Oh you'll see"

France then opened his mouth and yelled

"ENGLAND IS A COWARD!"

All the other nation looked shocked as France began bad mouthing England

"ENGLAND IS A DELINQUENT! HIS FOOD AND MUSIC SUCK! ENGLAND'S WEATHER IS TERRIBLE! ENGLAND IS THE BLACK SHEEP OF EUROPE! BLACK SHEEP OF EUROPE! BLACK SHEEP OF EUROPE! ENGLAND IS THE BLACK SHEEP OF EUROPE AND EVERY BODY KNOWS IT!"

At that point a window upstairs opened with a very angry England poking her head out screaming.

"YOU STUPID FROG FACE! YOU TAKE THOSE THINGS BACK RIGHT NOW! I WILL NOT SIT IDLY BY WHILE YOU INSULT ME FRANCY PANTS!"

"England?" said a very shocked France

England looked down and saw what she had just done.

"Oh no"

**. . . . .**

**Well chapter 3 is up I hope you don't mind me updating so regularly its just I'm on my summer holiday right now and I don't really have much to do.**

**But I hope you enjoy reading the chapters as much as I enjoy writing them.**

**See you at chapter 4**


	4. Chapter 4

England sighed.

She was sitting in the living room with her siblings and France who just found out she turned in to a girl.

England took another sip of her tea before speaking.

"SO! France knows now! That's a thing!"

"Personally I blame North!" said Ireland

"What! Why me?"

"Well I have to blame some one and England just got turned into a girl so it seems wrong to blame her for France finding out, Wales didn't do anything, Scotland looks like he might kill some one if any thing else happens and I'm hardly going to blame myself. Am I?

"Oh!" replied North Ireland

"But wait! Couldn't you blame France?"

Ireland looked at him

"Are you saying I should blame France himself for finding out?"

"Yes?"

"That. Is. GENIUS! Why didn't I think of that?" pondered Ireland

"I think we should get back to the situation at hand please," said England

"Hate to say it but England's right France knows now and who know what he'll do"

Scotland turned to France.

"You've been unusually quite, stay like that! We'd all prefer it if what happed to England was kept a secret and-"

"Wait a minute!" England exclaimed interrupting Scotland

"I know that look that's the look France has when he's pouting!"

England got up and walked up to him

"Why are you pouting Frog? You have no reason to!"

"I'm not pouting I'm just hurt!"

"Hurt? What do you mean?"

"Ireland, Scotland, Wales and Northern Ireland turned you into a girl. AND THEY DID NOT WANT ME TO KNOW!"

"What?" said a surprised England

"Not just any girl, that magic really knew what it was doing!"

"Really? That's good cause we sure as hell didn't" said North Ireland

"Northern Ireland language! And what are you talking about frog?' shouted England

"I'm talking about looks! I mean the spell got rid of those horrible caterpillar eyebrows! And those pigtails are so cute and with those glasses she can look like a studios older sister or a shy little bookworm! And the body with curves in all the right places and those slender legs, the chest is a little small with only a B cup but at lest you're not like Ireland with no chest a all and-"

France was interrupted by both England and Ireland punching him in the stomach.

"You just earned 10 points on the creep-o-meter France!" Ireland shouted

Ireland turned to England.

"Now you know trials our kind goes through" said Ireland

"Does he always act like this around woman? I mean I knew he was a pervert but still"

" England there are many more like him, not as bad as him but still! Be careful my sister" Ireland warned

"I will don't worry Ireland!" England replied

"Does any one no what those two are talking about?" North Ireland asked

"You don't get it because you're a boy. It's a girl thing I think." Said Wales

"England been a girl for less than a day and already she's speaking there language" said Scotland

"Any way England I would like you to come with me" said France standing up.

"Why would I do that Frog!?" shouted England

"Because you need new clothes you can't where Ireland's clothes forever"

"That's true but why should she go with you?" yelled Ireland

"Because I know all about fashion and I will gladly pay for it all" said France

"Good point England go with him" said Scotland

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME!?" said England said

Scotland sighed

"Fine. Ireland you go with France and England to protect England! North you go with them to protect Ireland! Ok?" said Scotland

Both England and Ireland sighed

"Ok" they both said.

"Good luck you guys" said Wales

. . . . . . .

England sighed.

She along with Ireland and Northern Ireland had been shopping in Frances country with him for the day and was actually quite tired.

"Hey frog face are we done yet? I think we have more than enough clothes" said England

What she said had been true she had bought a lot of things : from the T-shirts and jeans and trousers she bought to the skirts and dresses France made her buy.

England managed to new shoes and socks, rain jackets, cotes for the cold, a swim suite on Frances instance and even a handbag.

Though she never would admit it but she did have some fun.

"Oh, don't act like you don't love shopping with me" France replied

England glared at him.

"Fine! Fine! We are going to the last shop any way and I have saved the best for last!" said France

"Here we are" said France when they were standing out side a lingerie store.

"WHAT!" yelled England

"You creep!" yelled Ireland

"Nice" said North Ireland

After hitting North Ireland on the head both England and Ireland turned to France.

"What is the meaning of this?! What do you think your doing!?" said England

"Well you need lingerie and a bra, and underwear" said France

"I hate to say it but he's right" said Ireland

"What!?" yelled England

"Exactly and given England's current situation I know she doesn't know much about this but I will be happy to help her" said France

"Actually! Since I'm a girl I know plenty about this so I'll help England while you wait outside with North." Said Ireland

"But!" protested France

"No buts I got this" said Ireland

"Bye"

And with that Ireland dragged England in to the store.

. . . . . . . .

"Oh, stop sulking" said England

She was talking to France was still upset about the fact that she and Ireland would not let him go with them to a lingerie shop.

They were all sitting outside a little French café to rest after a day of shopping.

"If it makes you feel any better she got really embarrassed the whole time it was hilarious!" said Ireland

"Don't tell him that" said England

"Now I feel even worse I missed England getting all cute and embarrassed" complained France

"Those jokes about me being cute are not funny France! they make you sound like a creep!" said England

"Man I missed all the really fun stuff" said North Ireland

"Well jokes on you two because I called payback slash back up!" said France

"What are you talking about?" said England

"The awesome me has arrived!" yelled a voice behind England

"Hi, France! Long time no see! Say why did you call us here" said a cheerful second voice.

"You didn't" said England

"I did" replied France

And England, Ireland and North Ireland all paled as they saw walking towards them.

Was Spain and Prussia.

**. . . . . . **

**Ok so the bad touch trio is now here and complete! (Your welcome world)**

**Hope you enjoyed my new chapter and thank you every one who has followed and favorite my story.**

**See you at chapter 5**


	5. Chapter 5

"No!" screamed England.

"No! No! No! France did not invite the idiot and the second rate pirate here just because he was upset with us! No!"

"Wow, I almost forgot that England does it too" said France

"Does what? Freak out? Yea she's been doing that a lot recently," said Ireland

"No I mean talk about her old pirate days," replied France

"You mean like whenever some one mentions Spain?" said Ireland

"Yes, well whenever some one mentions England to Spain he talks about his old pirate days," said France

"They probably talk about it all the time because it was the only time they were cool" replied Ireland

"Ok I think I'm good now!" said England entering the conversation

"So what's the plan?" asked England

"Well when we saw Spain and Prussia, North went to go and distract them while you had your little freak out and France explained to me why they're here."

"Great! And why are they here exactly?" England asked

"Well since your siblings told me you were going to be stuck as a girl for nearly a year, I thought you had to tell every one sooner or later so I asked my friends here to get you used to the idea of telling people" replied France

"Well thank you for your twisted sense of consideration but I would prefer to leave telling people to later rather than sooner" said England getting ready to leave.

England turned around to go when she bumped in to Prussia.

"And that kid is why I'm awesome, oh sorry the awesome me did not see you there, hey France who is this chick?"

"Don't do France" England warned

France smiled.

"You won't believe this but she is England

. . . . . .

All the nations were now sitting in Frances living room with Prussia and Spain finally understanding what had happened to England.

"So let me get this strait" said Spain

"England pissed off his siblings so they tried to curse him but that curse turned him in to a girl and he/ she is stuck like that for 364 days until the spell can be reversed and France invited us so that England could get used to the idea of breaking the news to every one, right?"

"Well it is a bit more complicated than that Spain" said England

"No that's pretty much it!" said Ireland

"Bang on the dot Spain!" said North Ireland

"I have to make a phone call so excuse me" said Ireland leaving the room.

Spain then leaned across the coffee table and pinched England's cheek.

"Wow! As a girl you are a lot nicer looking! It is hard to believe you were one the devil of the sea"

England blushed deep red

"Spain let go of my face"

"Wow, you look like a tomato! Say if you stay like this I may actually start to like you! As a friend of course."

"Spain move you fingers off my cheek before I make you move them"

Spain just smiled and squished England's cheek

"Too bad the spell didn't do much about your personality you could really use an attitude adjustment"

"Spain if your hand is not gone from my face in five minutes I will cut it off"

"Oh what can you do? You're a girl now, you got tinny little girl hands you really shouldn't make jokes like that"

England began to look like she was at her breaking point

"Spain for Gods sake let do of her face! For once in your life don't be so dense of it may cost you your life!" yelled a very scared France.

When Spain finally let go of England's cheek she got up.

"Well I don't know about you lot but I am pretty tired with all the commotion to day with all the shopping and two more people finding out about what happened to me."

England sighed

"I think I am going to turn in for the night, good night and sleep tight every one"

And with that England left the room

"I think she is still adjusting to her current situation" said North Ireland

"I think your right North! And that is why I just got off the phone with Scotland"

Ireland said walking in to the room.

"Why were you on the phone with Scot?" asked North Ireland

"I was talking about England and basically she is going to live with him for two months"

"What!" yelled France

"Look England just got turned in to a girl that's a big change and she should be with family to help her adjust" said Ireland

"since when do you guys act like a family?" asked France

"Look when push comes to shove we are there for each other and it was kinda our fault so I think we may need to help her"

"Ok I can see you think she should be with some one but why Scotland?" asked France

"He was the best option: there are still people from my place that hate the English as much as I hate to say it, North is immature and Wales can't really protect her if any pervs come, that's right I'm looking at you France" said Ireland

"I'm not immature!" said North Ireland

"Trust us you are" said every one in the room

"Well that is hurt full"

"Look it is already decided and I've already talked to England's boss it's only two months its not like she's spending the entire time she's a girl with Scotland"

"Trust me in the morning she'll say it was a good idea"

. . . . . .

"IT WAS NOT A GOOD IDEA!" yelled England who had just been told she would be living with Scotland for two months.

"England it was hard enough getting Scotland to agree to this, please don't make a fuss"

"I'm not making a fuss and I don't need a baby sitter." Said England

"Scotland is not a baby sitter. Thank God. But we do need you to be watched for a while to check nothing will happen with the spell (which it won't)"

"Ok fine" England said

"Great!" said Ireland

"You already have all the clothes you need from the shopping trip so what will happen is Scotland will pick you up at the air port so you can pick up any personal things and the drive you to his house where you will unpack in to one of his spare rooms."

"Ok?" Ireland asked

"Ok" said England

'Living with Scotland' England thought

'What could go wrong?'

**. . . . . . **

**So England's going to be living with Scotland. Thank you for every one who has been following the story I'm glad you like it.**

**I try to leave most chapters on a cliff hanger as it helps me write the next one but if any of you want to help me with the story and give me some idea's feel free to give me some requests for idea's of future chapters.**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter and see you at chapter 6**


	6. Chapter 6

"Well at least she can cook" thought Scotland

Scotland was sitting in the dinning room of his house eating England's cooking (all of England's siblings have the same kind of taste, no taste at all) with England.

England had started living with Scotland after she returned from France's house.

After Scotland picked her up she simply went to her house picked up a few thing such as books and moved in to Scotland's house.

During the course of all this Scotland and England managed to annoy one another.

Very, very greatly.

Both were eating dinner when there came a nock at the door.

Scotland sighed.

"I'll go get it."

And with that Scotland got up and left.

"Now I wonder who would come here at this hour?" England said to herself

"FRANCE WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!"

England froze.

"No, he couldn't be here. Scotland is just playing a trick on me. Right?"

And with that France burst in to the room.

"England! Big brother France came to see you! How are you settling in"

"I'm doing just fine frog, now get out!"

But before England could push France out the door he gasped.

"England! you have summoned a monster from the gates of hell!" France yelled pointing at England's cooking

"What are you talking about!? No I haven't! That is just my cooking!"

"Don't worry big brother France will get rid of this evil monstrosity" said France picking up the plates of food.

"What are you doing frog?"

"Garbage belongs in the garbage bin!" said France throwing the food in to the bin

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! I SPENT AGES PREPARING THAT YOU TWIT! WHY WOULD YOU EVEN DO THAT!?" England yelled

"Don't worry I will make the most delightful dinner" France said heading for the kitchen.

"You bloody frog!" England said before noticing some thing

"Oh, by the way France where is Scotland?"

"Above England"

"France"

"Ok, he didn't want to let me in I locked him out"

"YOU WHAT!"

. . . . . .

Shortly after that incident Scotland, England and France were all eating France's dinner.

"Well tell me England, do you love it?"

"Shut up frog" said England blushing bright red

"You do! You do love it! Of course that is to be expected with my skill"

"I said shut up!"

"France!" said Scotland

"You have 5 minutes to tell me why you're here before I throw you out"

"Oh, so you threaten to through me out as soon as I finish cooking I see!"

"France" growled Scotland

"Ok, ok well to start I came to live with the two of you"

"WHAT!" both England and Scotland yelled

"And why would we let you do that!?" yelled England

"Exactly! I've already got one pain living with me for two month's I don't need another" said Scotland

"And what exactly do you mean by that Scotland!?"

"Exactly what you think it means England! Your annoying!"

"Well I never!"

"Um, I hate to interrupt your sibling bonding moments and at the risk of sounding vain, but can we please get back to the subject of me" said France

"Fine" said England with a sigh

"Sibling bonding moments?" asked Scotland

"Don't bother your self Scotland he always says idiotic things like that it is better not to give any thing that comes out of his mouth much thought"

"You are so cruel England" France said

"Any way frog what do you mean your going to be living with us?!" England growled

"Well some one has to make sure you two eat right"

Scotland and England glared at him

"Ok I'm here because I want to see what happens next with England stuck as a girl" France said

"So please let me stay" France begged

"Forget it frog" England replied

"Oh, well then I guess it can't be helped, if I can't stay here then I guess I have to tell all the other countries about what happened to you" France said slyly

"You wouldn't" England said looking shocked

"I would" France replied

England sighed.

"Fine you can stay here but you must promise that you can't tell any one that I'm a girl" England conceded

"You have my word" France said honestly but triumphantly and happily too.

"Hang on a minute this is my house you can't just tell people weather they can stay or not!" yelled Scotland

"Scotland, France will tell every one if he doesn't have his way, I know I'll have to tell every one sooner or later but I really just don't want every one to know about it just yet, so please?" England said

Scotland sighed

"Fine France you can stay but if you're a pain I will kick you ass" said Scotland.

France smiled

"Under stood" France said

"Oh, by the way England I signed you up for Italy's cooling class" France said

"What?" a very shocked England asked

"Italy has started a cooking class here in Scotland"

"What is Italy doing here?" England asked

"Apparently, and his words not mine 'to see the lock ness monster and to stop the Scottish eating lamb bladder'" France said

"What?" said a very confused England

"Well apparently he has all ways wanted to see the lock ness monster and when he found out about haggis he said he wanted to teach the Scottish to cook so they could eat right" France explained

"You didn't tell him that I'm a girl now did you?" England asked

"No I didn't I put down a fake human name" France replied

"What?" said England still looking confused and worried

"I gave you the human name Alice Kirtland, it's similar to your old human name but different, I chose the name Alice because you like the book _Alice in wonderland _so much, that and it's pretty and it suites you."

"Why did you sign me up for Italy's cooking class in the first place?" England asked

"For a number of reason, one you might just be able to learn some thing and might be able to cook some thing at least a tiny bit edible." France said

England glared at him.

"Two, Italy is terrified of you so you two haven't talked since you were little so you might be able to learn more about each other and become friends." France continued.

"And three it might make you a bit more comfortable being a girl by spending time with another country" France finished

England sighed

"Fine I'll do it" England said

"Yay" France said happily

"It will ok" England said to herself

"I mean what could possibly happen with me and Italy"

**. . . . . . . .**

**Hope you all enjoyed the latest chapter and yes the whole Italy cooking class thing will reflect on Slashing Fruit 101's idea.**

**Thank you so much for your reviews, favorites, follows and idea's.**

**See you at chapter 7**


	7. Chapter 7

"Oh! You look so CUTE! In that apron angleterre!'

England sighed.

France ran to one of his bags a pulled out another apron.

"England! Bid brother France would like to see in this one too" France said holding up a new apron

"YOU BROUGHT TWO APRONS!" England yelled

France sighed

"England don't be silly, I brought far more than two" France replied

"HOW MANY DID YOU BRING?" England half asked half screamed

"Well that's a strange question, well, I brought twelve of course" France said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Of course?" said a very baffled England

"Well why did you bring so many aprons in the first place, May I ask?"

"I thought that was obvious," France said

England glared at him.

"Ok, ok. Wow you've been giving me that look a lot recently," France said

"Well if you answered my questions properly and fully when I ask them then I would not have to give you any 'look' and if that happed then we would not have any problems, would we?" England replied

"I don't think I deserved that," France said sadly

"Trust me you did" England said coldly

"Do you want me to tell you why I brought all those aprons or not?" France asked

"I would like to here your explanation" England replied

"Wow, when you turned in to a girl I was worried that you would end up nagging me more but it turns out your just as much as a nag as you've always been, I guess just you being England means you've reached the nagging limit"

England glared at him.

"Ok, ok well obviously I brought them all so I could see which one suites you best" France said simply

"Oh" said England now seeing how obvious it was.

France smiled

"You look a little disappointed" France said

"Could it be you were expecting me to say something else?"

England blushed madly

"No! I was just worried you were going to say something perverted, you semi- ordinary response was just a relief," England stammered

France smiled again

"Are, you sure you didn't want me to say something perverted?"

"Absolutely not! I was just shocked you didn't and they only reason I ever would be disappointed which I am not! Would be because I would have lost my best excuse for hitting you" England yelled

France smiled yet again.

"Any way do you know where my brother is Frog?" asked England trying to change the conversation.

"Oh him? When I told him that I was going to make you try on aprons he said and I'm not joking he actually said this 'You and England can play dress up if you want but I'm out of here I'm going to the pub and getting a drink with a lot of alcohol God knows I need it with you two idiots living with me' and then he got up and walked out" France said

England sighed

"Brother of the year, you know I don't think my siblings care for me very much"

"That's not true they care about you a lot, this is just a big change for Scotland to adjust to so give him time to warm up" France said sincerely

"I'm the one that got turned in to a girl though," England grumbled

After that the two spent the next two hours trying on aprons until France found the perfect one.

"That one is perfect England" France said

France motioned to the frilly white apron that England had on

"It's perfect it's really simple but it really suits you! Right it's decided this is the apron you will wear to Italy's cooking class tomorrow!" France exclaimed

England sighed

"I really wish you hadn't signed me up for this cooking class"

"I wouldn't worry knowing Italy it's probably going to be all about pasta," France said

. . . . . . .

"Ciao every body my name's Feliciano Vargas and I'll be your cooking teacher all my classes will centre around the best food ever pasta!"

England's eyebrow twitched.

"I knew it," she thought

"Before I explain why it is the theme for my classes do you have any questions?"

England looked up deciding to take the opportunity to have Italy answer some thing she had always wondered.

She raised her hand.

"Mr Feliciano there is some thing I have always wanted to know, why do Italians love pasta so much when it was created in China"

Italy looked at her as if she had set fire to a house full of babies, puppies and kittens or as if she said Voldermorts name in a Harry Potter book.

"Well you see there was this and that and this and that and that thing this one time with the other thing" Italy stammered

England sighed.

"You know you don't have to give me an explanation, as long as you like some thing it doesn't really matter where it came from," England said with a kind smile

Italy blushed and smiled with tears in his eyes.

"Thank you"

"Well let get back to the lesson shall we, most people think now days you can just buy pasta at the store and put it in boiling water, but I'm going to teach you how to make pasta from scratch and once you have learnt that you can make all sorts of things such as spaghetti, ravioli and even lasagne." Italy said proudly

"But first lets start simple I want you to prepare normal store bought pasta"

The class went by smoothly after that for every one after that except for a British girl who's pasta had exploded three times caught fire four times and was looking kind of depressed so Italy decided to go help her

"How's it going over here?" Italy asked

England looked up and sighed.

"Not very well, I don't know what I'm doing wrong"

"Don't worry do you have a favourite food or drink" Italy asked

"Yes, I do I am very fond of tea" England said

Italy sighed.

'A British person likes tea why am I not surprised?' he thought

"Do you make your own tea?" Italy asked

"Yes, why?"

"Well that involves boiling water and this involves boiling water so just pretend your making tea" Italy said

"Oh, Ok" England replied

And with that the cooking lesson ran smoothly with Italy helping and chatting to England or 'Alice' as Italy thought she was just a normal human.

When the lesson was done England had some normal and most importantly edible plate of pasta.

"Wow they turned out quite well didn't they" said a very excited England

"Yes they did congratulations," said Italy

'There not really that special but it's cute to see her all excited like that' Italy thought.

"Hope to see you at tomorrow's lesson" he said

"You will thank you for every thing good bye"

. . . . . .

"So how did it go Italy" Germany asked in the hotel room

"Really well" Italy replied happily.

Germany sighed

"Well I'm not surprised if you took every thing as seriously as you took cooking you would be a force to be reckoned with" Germany said

"Forget about that Germany, I fell in love to day"

Germany sighed.

" You shouldn't do that Italy"

"Aren't you going to ask me her name?" Italy complained

Germany sighed again.

"Fine what's her name?"

Italy smiled

"Alice Kirtland"

**. . . . . . **

**Well hope you have enjoyed the latest chapter please review and feel I hope stay tuned for my next chapters.**

**See you at chapter 8 **


	8. Chapter 8

"So, what pasta based dish are we making to day?"

England asked Italy

England had been taking Italy's cooking class for nearly three weeks and the two had started a friendship of sorts.

Italy had developed a bit of a crush on England while she remained blissfully unaware.

Italy blushed.

"Actually I'm sorry to say but we are not making pasta to day" Italy said sadly

England was very shocked by this

"What! But I thought you loved pasta!" said England

Italy blushed again.

"Yes, well I have this friend from Germany who told me I can't make every class about pasta so he and a friend from Japan are coming to watch the cooking class today and make sure I don't make it about pasta" Italy said sounding depressed.

'So Japan and Germany are coming' England thought

England patted Italy on the back.

"Don't worry about it you can always make pasta tomorrow any way I'm looking forward to meeting your friends" England said reassuringly

'Even though I've already met them' England thought to her self.

Italy smiled and blushed again

"Yes, well I'm sure you'll like them, and hey Alice! You know how you like tea?" Italy said

"Yes, I am quite aware of that" England replied

"Well my friend from Japan loves tea so could you make some?" Italy said hopefully

England beamed

"I would be delighted to, the only two things I like more than drinking tea is making it and serving it" England said with a glint in her eyes

Italy smiled

'Wow she's really cute when she gets all excited like that' he thought to him self.

"So, if we are not making pasta what are we making today if you don't mind me asking" England asked

Italy smiled and winked.

"That is a secret," he said

. . . . . . .

It was then that Italy's phone rang so he went to go answer it

"Hello" Italy said

"Hello Italy" Japan said on the other line

"Oh, hi Japan! Why are you calling me? Are you excited about my class?"

On the other end Japan was standing in his hotel room thinking it was nice to here Italy so happy even though he is always happy.

"Yes I'm am very excited Italy" Japan said kindly

"I knew you would be! So why are you calling?" Italy asked

Japan sighed

"Well Germany wanted me to tell you some thing" Japan said

"Oh really! Germany wanted you to tell me some thing! What is it? And why can't Germany tell me himself?"

Japan sighed again

"Well Germany is taking a run to try and calm him self down that conversation you had with him last night it seems it may have raised his blood pressure quite a bit" Japan said

"You mean the conversation where he told me I can't make pasta this lesson?" Italy said sadly

"Yes that's the one"

"Is his blood pressure thing going to be ok?" Italy asked

"Yes it is, Germany was just upset because you two got in a fight and you were being usually stubborn about giving up pasta this one lesson" Japan replied

"But he wanted me to give up pasta" Italy said sadly

"I know Italy but is only for one lesson" Japan said

"So! What did Germany want you to tell me? Has he changed his mind about me teaching pasta this lesson?" Italy said hopefully

Japan sighed

'Oh great now I have be the one to disappoint him' Japan thought

"Not exactly he did want me to talk to you about the cooking lesson though" Japan said

"Really?!" Italy said excitedly

"Yes but, he wanted me to remind you that you can't teach anything even remotely related to pasta this lesson" Japan said

"Oh" was all Italy said back

"Italy…" Japan began to say before he was interrupted by Italy

"Japan?" Italy said

"Yes Italy?"

"Why does Germany hate pasta? Why? I love them both so much I just want them to get along"

Japan sighed

"Italy Germany does not hate pasta he just thinks that you talk about it too much" Japan tried to explain

"So he is jealous?" Italy asked

"No its not that it is just, well it is complicated" Japan said

"I don't understand" Italy said

Japan sighed again.

'It is reasons and situations like this which are the reason why I enjoy refraining from speaking and sensing the mood' Japan thought to him self.

"Well let us change the subject shall we" Japan began to say

"I am looking forward to meeting this girl you have been talking about"

At this Italy immediately brightened up.

"Oh, yes your going to love her, her name is Alice she's from England but she's staying here in Scotland with her brother for a little while and she really likes tea. She is not that good at cooking but she is really improving, she likes fairy tails and has a really cute smile and she…."

"Yes, yes, Italy you have already told me this" Japan said

"Oh, I'm sorry Japan" Italy said

"No I am sorry for interrupting you it was very disrespectful of me please except my apology" Japan said apologetically

"You don't need to apologize Japan" Italy said

"I am sorry" Japan said

"You apologized again" Italy said

"Sorry" Japan said again

"There you go again!" Italy pointed out

"Sorry"

"Japan!"

"Sorry"

"Japan please stop" Italy begged

"Sorry Italy I think I should hang up now"

"Ok Japan good bye see you and Germany at my class" Italy said happily.

"Good bye Italy" Japan said

. . . . . .

A little while later Italy met up with Germany and Japan just as Italy's cooking class was about to start.

"Hi Germany, Hi Japan" Italy said

"Hello Italy" Japan said greeting him

"Ya, hi" Said Germany

"So you remember I said no pasta today" Germany told Italy

"I know, I know" said Italy

"Well, you will sit at the side when I teach so enjoy yourselves" Italy said excitedly

"We will Italy" Japan said

"Oh, one more very important thing" Italy said

"When you meet Alice you have to promise me some thing" Italy said

"What?" both Germany and Japan asked

"You have to promise me you won't fall in love with her" Italy said seriously

In spite of them selves both nations smiled slightly

"We promise" both nations said

It was then that England walked up to them.

"Oh hey guys this is Alice" Italy said excitedly

England smiled

"Hello as Feliciano said I'm Alice and you must be his friend it's a pleasure to 'meet' you" Said England

"I made you two some tea it is chamomile but I added a bit of rose water as it makes the tea sweater and also makes the tea smell heavenly, Feliciano said you like tea so I hope you don't mind" England said with a smile handing them the tea.

"Thank you" Germany said

"Thank you" Japan said blushing slightly

"Your quite welcome, oh it looks like the lesson will start soon it was nice 'meeting' the two of you" England said before leaving

With that England left to go to the cooking lesson and as Japan watched her go he thought one thing.

'Promises are overrated any way'

**. . . . . . . .**

**Hope you enjoy my latest chapter thank you to any one who follows, favorites and reviews my story I'm so glad you like it please review.**

**I'll see you at chapter 9**


	9. Chapter 9

Italy smiled at his class.

"Hello every one are we ready to get cooking?" Italy asked

After a moment of silence he continued.

"Well don't get too excited because sadly todays class won't be about pasta unfortunately, because some one" Italy paused and glanced in Germany's direction. "Thought it would not be very good if every lesson was about pasta"

"Get on with the lesson" Germany said

"But there is no pasta in this lesson" Italy protested

Germany glared at him, with Italy remaining oblivious.

"I think you talk about pasta too much" Germany said

"What no I don't and any way you can't talk about pasta too much!" Italy said shocked

"You do and you can" Said Germany

"I do not! And you can not!" Italy protested

Germany sighed

"Fine I'll prove it to you!" said a slightly hurt Italy

Italy turned to the class.

"Every one raise your hand if you think I talk about pasta too much" Italy said

At this every one in the room except for Italy and England had raised their hand and after a moment of hesitation England raised her hand as well.

"Alice not you too!" Italy said sadly with a look of betrayal on his face.

"I'm terribly sorry Feliciano but you are a good teacher" England said trying to cheer him up.

'Weird before any of the whole getting turned in to a girl and cooking class nonsense back when I barely knew Italy I would have told him he likes pasta too much with out a moment of hesitation, now I don't really want to hurt his feelings' England thought.

Italy turned to England

"Do you really think I'm a good teacher Alice?" Italy asked

"Of course I do Feliciano" England said

At this some students in Italy's cooking class started nodding.

"Yea, you got Alice's cooking to stop exploding" a random student yelled.

At this England blushed a little.

Italy immediately brightened up.

"Wow, I'm so glad you all like my classes and even though there is no pasta in this class I think we should get this class started" Italy said happily.

"The two men you see sitting at the side are two of my best friends, their names are Ludwig he is the big strong looking one and Kiku he is the other one, they are going to be watching the class today"

At this both Germany and Japan started to look a bit uncomfortable, as Italy had brought attention to them.

"Now to day we are going to make some thing nice and simple, we are going to make cookies!" Italy declared.

. . . . . . .

After that Italy explained the cookie recipe and every one in the cooking class started cooking after the all the preparing, mixing and cooking and waiting for the cookies to cool down every one had finished.

"Wow, Italy is quite a good teacher, I am very impressed" a surprised Japan said

"Yes he is, if he was this organised in every thing he would have been a good soldier" Germany remarked

"Mr Germany please don't bring that up" Japan said uncomfortably.

"I know Japan" Germany said

It was then that Italy walked up to them.

" Japan! Germany! Hey guys did you enjoy my cooking class?" Italy asked excitedly.

"Yes we did Italy" Japan said

"Yes it was very good, well done" Germany said

"Yay I'm so glad you two liked it!" Italy said happily.

It was then that England came up to them holding a plate of golden brown cookies.

"Feliciano, look at the biscuits I made they turned out perfectly, they are not burnt or any thing! Can you believe it?!" England said excitedly.

When Italy saw them he beamed.

"Wow Alice! Did you really make this?" Italy asked

"I did!" England said happily

"Wow Alice I'm so proud of you!" Italy exclaimed

"Thank you, I worked really hard on them" England said proudly

"May I try one Alice?" Italy asked

" Well I don't see any reason why not" England replied

When she said this Italy, Japan and Germany each took a cookie and took a bight out of it.

"It's good" Germany said

"Not bad at all" said Japan

"It's a bit dry but other than that it is very good" Italy remarked

Both Japan and Germany looked at Italy in shock.

"Italy it is not proper politeness to criticize a woman, especially her cooking" Japan whispered to Italy

"What?! But isn't it better to be honest and tell her the truth" said a confused Italy

"Thank you for being honest with me Feliciano, how do you propose I should fix the dryness? England asked

Both Japan and Germany looked at her in surprise.

Italy thought for a moment.

"You could try cooking it for a shorter amount of time next time or you could add a spread or cover it with some thing with some thing like chocolate" Italy said

"Do you think maple syrup would work?" England asked

Italy thought again.

"Yes that could work but why did you bring up maple syrup?" Italy asked

"Well I had this friend who would basically pour maple syrup on every thing he ate and any thing I made so it must be particularly good tasting for him to love it so much and so I remembered that and that is where I got the idea" England explained.

Italy thought back to the state of Alice's cooking wen she first started his cooking class.

'Probably was using the maple syrup to get the food down' Italy thought.

"I think maple syrup might be a good idea" Italy said

"I think I may try it out next time" England replied

"But I am very proud of you Alice this may be some of your best work" Italy commented

England blushed slightly

"Well I better be going I will see you at the next cooking lesson, good bye" England said before leaving

. . . . . .

As England excited the building where the cooking class took place she was about to head back to Scotland's house when some one called her name.

"Alice wait!"

England turned around and saw Japan standing behind her looking a little nervous.

"Hello Kiku is some thing wrong?" England asked

"Well know it's just that I'm visiting Scotland a little while and Feliciano told me you have a relative here so I thought you knew this place more thank Feliciano or Ludwig so if you would not mind could you please show me around?" Japan said

England smiled

"Of course, how about we meet here at 10 o'clock on Saturday and I can show you around" England said

Japan smile

"Great see you then" Japan said

" I will good bye" England replied

And with that England left, when she had left Japan said to him self.

"It's a date"

**. . . . . . . **

**Hope you have enjoyed my latest chapter and please don't forget to review.**

**See you at chapter 10**


	10. Chapter 10

"England? Where are you? Big Brother France has a new outfit he wants you to try on" Said France

At that moment France was sneaking around Scotland's house carrying around a light pink dress, looking for England.

"What do you think your doing" Scotland said

France turned around to see Scotland sitting in his favorite chair reading a newspaper while eating a cookie.

"Looking for England, I have the cutest little dress that I want her to try on!" said France holding up the dress.

Scotland glared at him.

"Do you have to try and keep forcing England in to dresses, it is getting really annoying" said Scotland

France smiled.

"Worried about your younger sibling! Oh! England is so lucky to have a kind protective older brother that cares about her well being so much!" France said excitedly.

"THAT'S NOT IT!" yelled Scotland angrily.

France smiled.

"Ok really?" France said

Scotland glared at him again.

"Ok! Ok! Well if your not concerned for England happiness or well being why would you care if I put her in a dress or not?" France asked

Scotland blushed slightly.

"I do not care about England! It's just every time you try and put her in a dress she ends up making a huge fuss and a lot of noise. I like people to be happy and full of life more than any one but I'm also a man who likes his peace and quite so it really annoys me when you two make such a racket". Scotland stammered

France looked at him.

"WHAT!" Scotland asked angrily.

"Nothing" France said.

France continued to look at him.

"I was telling you the truth!" Scotland yelled

"Of course you were" France replied

While France was still looking at him

"Dam it! I don't care about England!" Scotland protested

"Keep telling your self that," France said simply

Still looking at Scotland.

"Dam it France! Do you want me to hit you?" Scotland yelled angrily.

"No! Not the face! Not my beautiful face!" France screamed in terror.

Scotland sighed.

'Dam it Ireland this is all your fault this is what I get for going along with your plans, I get surrounded by annoying people for two whole months that's what I get' Scotland thought to him self.

Scotland sighed again and took another cookie from a plate of cookies placed on the coffee table.

France looked at Scotland again.

"What are you eating?" France asked

"A biscuit" Scotland replied.

" Can I have one Scotland?" France asked

"Sure. Help your self, go nuts!" Scotland said simply.

France picked up a cookie and took a bight out of it.

"Not bad, a little dry but not bad" France remarked

"Yea they pretty good" Scotland said

"I guess so, hey Scotland where did you get these" France asked

"I didn't get them, their England's" Scotland replied

"Oh, England bought them did she? Did she say where she got them?" France asked.

"England didn't buy them she made them," Scotland said simply.

France turned pale.

"What? What did you say?" France whispered terrified.

An annoyed Scotland looked at France.

"I said that England didn't buy the biscuits she made them and also don't whisper I could barely hear you" Scotland complained

"England made them?" France asked

"Yea she made them, I just told you" Scotland said simply.

"England made these and I ate them?" France said

"Yes that's what I've been saying" Scotland replied

"England! England made these?" France said

"As I've said over and over again yes England made the biscuits and yes you ate the biscuits stop asking me about them!" Yelled a very annoyed Scotland.

At that moment France had a looked of shock on his face, he froze, he turned pale again, he then turned blue.

Finally France screamed.

"No! I ATE SOME THING THAT ENGLAND MADE! ENGLAND! WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT SCOTLAND I THOUGHT YOU WERE MY FRIEND! OH MY GOD! I PUT IT IN MY MOUTH! I CAN'T BELIEVE I ACTUALLY PUT IT IN MY MOUTH!" France yelled while crying.

Scotland looked very shocked and confused.

"What are you talking about England is a great cook" Scotland said

"You only think that because you have no sense of taste if you had real proper taste buds then you would know what I'm talking about and why it is so bad for me that I ate England's cooking" France cried.

Scotland looked angry.

"What did you say?" Said a very angry Scotland.

"I said you have no sense in taste" France said simply

"You should chose your words more wisely France" Scotland said.

"Scotland I love you, but this is not about you right now it is about me and right now we have to deal with the horrible fact that I ate England's cooking" France said

"Don't make me hit you!" Scotland said

France still looked upset.

Scotland sighed.

"Look France I don't see what the big deal is I mean you even said you liked those biscuits," Scotland said.

France paled again.

"OH MY GOD! YOUR RIGHT! I SAID I LIKED SOME THING ENGLAND MADE! I SAID I LIKED ENGLAND'S COOKING! ENGLAND! I MUST BE SERIOUSLY ILL OR SOME THING! AM I GOING TO DIE? I'M GOING TO DIE AREN'T I? I'M TOO BEAUTIFUL TO DIE! I HAVE YET TO SHOW ALL MY BEAUTY TO THE ENTIRE WORLD! THERE ARE SO MANY THINGS I WANTED TO DO! WHY ME?" Said France freaking out.

Scotland sighed again.

"Dear God it's too early in the day for this kind of shit, at least let me get a drink with a lot of alcohol in it!" Said Scotland

. . . . . .

A while later England walked in to the room and saw Scotland reading the newspaper and France sulking in the corner.

"Hello Scotland, what is wrong with the frog other than the usual?" England said

"What do you mean the usual?" yelled France

"He was annoying me so I hit him" Scotland explained

"Other than for obvious reasons why did you him?" England asked

"Obvious reasons!" Yelled France

"As I said he was annoying me" said Scotland

"And as I said other than obvious reasons" England said

"England!" cried France

"What? Can't I hit him just because he annoys me?" Scotland said

"Scotland!" Cried France

"If that was the case then I would hit him every second of every day" England said.

"England!" cried France

"Well why don't you?" Asked Scotland

"Scotland!" Cried France

"Well if we are hitting him just because we feel like it can I hit him now?" Asked England

"England!" cried France

"I don't see any reason why not" said Scotland

"Scotland!" Cried France

"You both are so cruel picking on poor defenseless big brother France liked that" France cried

"Any way Scotland other than being him how did he annoy you?" England asked

"England!" cried France

"He was complaining about some of the biscuits you made" Scotland explained

"So that's it well I'll have you know frog my cooking is perfect ably acceptable" England yelled

"Actually he said it wasn't half bad" Scotland said

"He did?" Said a shocked England

"That was before I found out you made them" France yelled

"Of course you liked my cooking! Backing is one of my specialties" England said proudly.

"Since when?" Yelled France

"Since always! Haven't you ever tried a strawberry tart? Or a Victoria sponge cake? Or one of my scones? England yelled.

"Those other times were flukes and no I've never tried one of your scones you can tell because I'm still alive!" Yelled France

"Hey France why don't you show England the out fit" Said Scotland wanting to change the subject as England looked liked she might explode.

"Oh yes! How could I forget?" Said France holding up the dress.

After that England seemed to cool it down.

"The dress looks alright. I guess I'll where it on Saturday" said England before leaving the room.

France turned to Scotland.

"What's on Saturday" asked France.

"Just England's big date with Japan" said Scotland

France turned to Scotland with a look of shock on his face.

"WHAT!"

**. . . . . **

**France is jealous. Hope you have liked my latest chapter please review.**

**See you at chapter 11**


	11. Chapter 11

"Can some one tell me why France is sulking?" England asked.

England, Scotland and France were having dinner and England was starting to get worried over the fact that France has been acting strange lately.

Scotland smiled slightly.

"I know why he is sulking" Scotland said

England looked at him.

"Really! You do! Well would you please enlighten me?" England asked

Scotland smiled again.

"Well before I do I have to ask, why are you so concerned about France?" Scotland asked.

France looked up.

England blushed bright red.

"I AM NOT WORRIED ABOUT FRANCE! WHY WOULD I CARE ABOUT HIM? I DON'T CARE ABOUT HIM! I WOULD NOT CARE ABOUT THAT STUPID FROG FACE IF HE WERE THE LAST PERSON ON EARTH! HOW DARE YOU SAY OR SUGGEST ANY THING LIKE THAT!" England shouted desperately while she was rather embarrassed.

"Ok" Scotland sarcastically.

"I DON'T CARE ABOUT FRANCE!" England protested

"I would not even dream of suggesting any thing even remotely like that my dear England." Scotland said mockingly

"DO NOT MOCK ME!" England screamed

"England, this is my house and I'm older I'll mock you or do any thing else want" Scotland said.

"HOW DARE YOU?" England shouted

"As I said I'll do what. This is my house." Scotland said

"WHY YOU! DO YOU HAVE ANY MANNERS AT ALL" England screamed

"I don't know and frankly I don't care but at least I'm not the one who cares about France" Scotland replied.

"I DO NOT CARE ABOUT FRANCE!" England screamed

"Sure you don't" Scotland said

"I DO NOT CARE ABOUT FRANCE!" England screamed

Scotland Looked at England skeptically.

"I DO NOT CARE ABOUT FRANCE!" England screamed

"Sure you don't" Scotland said sarcastically

"I DO NOT CARE ABOUT FRANCE!" England screamed

France got up

"France what you doing?" England said nervously

"Oh England I didn't think you cared about be so much" France said happily while hugging England.

"I DO NOT CARE ABOUT YOU FROG FACE NOW LET GO OF ME RIGHT NOW" England yelled

"Of England you are so cute when you are embarrassed" France said

"Let go of me France" England said rather annoyed

"And why I do that Angleterre?" France said

"France" England said angrily

"Alright France get your hands off her" Scotland said

"Why should I Scotland?" France said

"Because I said so now stop it get your hands off her" Scotland replied

"What's the matter Scotland your not jealous are you Mon ami?" France said

"What! No!" Scotland said shocked

France smiled

"Oh really" France said

"So France was acting weird at he beginning of dinner, let's talk about that let chose that as the topic of our current conversation" Scotland said

"Don't try to change the subject!" France protested

"Actually I want to know why you were acting so weird earlier as well frog face" Said England squirming out of Frances grasp.

"Oh right England your still here" Scotland said

"Don't act like you forgot about me Scotland" Said England rather annoyed

"Well we do not need to talk about any thing because I was not acting weird" France said

"One you are always behaving strangely so you are always acting weird and two you were sulking earlier and I would like to know why" England said

"I was not sulking!" France said

"Yes you were" England said

"No I was not," France said

"Yes you were" England said

"No I was not!" France said again

"Yes you were" said Scotland

France glared at Scotland

"What? I call it like I see it and I saw you sulking because you were sulking" Scotland said

"I was not sulking!" France protested

"Yes you were" Said both England and Scotland

"How cruel both of you are picking on me, poor big brother France is being ganged up on." France said sadly

"Cut out the dramatics francy pants and tell us why on earth you were sulking earlier," England demanded

"No I will not! And I was not sulking earlier!" France said earlier

"Yes you were" Said both England and Scotland

"No I was not! And I am not saying a thing" France said stubbornly

"France why on earth do you not want to tell us, honestly I think I liked you better when you were sulking at least you behaved better" England said

"I was not sulking" France said

"Yes you were" Said both England and Scotland

"No I was not! And I will not talk to you because one as I said I was not sulking" France began

"Yes you were" Said both England and Scotland interrupting

"AND! Two even if I was sulking I would not want to tell you the reason," France said finishing.

"I know the reason," said Scotland

"Oh really, you do? Well please enlighten us Scotland" Said England

"Certainly England, France was upset and sulking because he is jealous that you are going on date with Japan on Saturday" Scotland explained

"First off it is not a date I am just showing him around and second off WHAT?" England said

"France. Is. Jealous." Scotland said

"Of What?" England asked shocked

"Of nothing!" France said

"Of you going off on a date with Japan" Scotland said

"It is not a date I'm just showing him around, and why?" England asked

"Because you should be going on a date with me not Japan" France said.

"It's not a date France I'm just showing him around as a friend" England explained.

"Does Japan know who you are?" France asked

"Of course not! He thinks I'm 'Alice' not England" England explained

"England you need to watch out for these boys they may have some thing else planned" France said

"France you're the only boy I need to watch out for and Japan knows it's not a date and on that note I'm going to bed I am quite tired good night every one". England said before leaving.

. . . . . .

After dinner France was in his room in the guest room in Scotland's house.

France picked up the phone and called two people.

"Spain, Prussia I need your help"

**. . . . . . . **

**Hope you enjoyed the latest chapter, sorry I haven't updated the story in so long School has started up again I have had around zero free time.**

**I will try to update more regularly and in the mean time thank you for you patience.**

**Please don't forget to review and see you at chapter 12**


	12. Chapter 12

England stood outside the building where she usually had her cooking classes.

"He's late" Said England looking at her watch.

"Alice I'm here" Said Japan running towards England.

"Oh, there you are Kiku are you all right?" England asked a bit concerned.

"I'm fine" said Japan who had ran all the way there to meet up with England for their 'date' and was a bit out of breath.

"I'm so sorry I am late Alice it is hard to find this place with out Feliciano or Ludwig to show me the way" Japan tried to explain.

"That is quite alright Kiku, and that's the main reason we are meeting up so I can show you around so you will not get lost" England replied

"Yes, that is the reason" Said Japan laughing nervously.

"So shall we get going" England asked.

"Yes lets, but I really must apologize for my lateness I hope you were not waiting long" Japan said

"Oh, not long at all I really only just got here a few more minutes before you" England lied who like any good gentle men or lady had been there at least five minutes early, add that to the fact that Japan was five minutes late meant that England had been waiting ten minutes.

"So shall we begin" England asked

"Yes, after you" Japan said

"Thank you, you know there are not many gentle men out there any more to day so it is nice to see some one with manners" Said England

Japan blushed deep red.

"Thank you Alice, but you know I do actually have a friend who considers him self a gentle man, he is also British as it would happen" Japan said

England's eyes widened as she realized that Japan was talking about her.

"Oh really? And what do you think about him?" England said trying to sound casual.

"He is a very good friend, and even though we are from two different cultures, him being from the west and I am from the east we sill manage to get along. He is very good company and I like him a lot." Japan said

England blushed slightly but was smiling on the inside.

"Oh I see well we had better get going" Said England trying to contain her happiness and took Japan's hand

Japan blushed as he and England started holding hands but started to smile as he and England began there 'date'.

. . . . . .

"Dam it where is he?" Said Germany who was looking for Prussia.

Prussia had shown up at Germany and Italy's hotel room and said that since France was visiting Scotland he decided to come to and 'hang out'

Germany and Italy had decided to show him around and until Germany turned his back for about five seconds and Prussia wondered off and went missing.

Now Germany and Italy were looking all over the place for him.

"Wait Germany is that Japan?" Italy said.

. . . . . .

England was sitting on a park bench waiting for Japan to return.

There 'date' had been going very well with England showing Japan all her personal favorites and talking about there likes and dislikes and making conversation.

Japan had left to go buy ice cream for the two of them and there was nothing for England to do but wait for Japan to return.

"Yo Alice! The awesome me would like to know what's up" Said Prussia walking towards England

"Prussia, what are you doing here and how did you know my temporary human name?" England asked

"The awesome me does not need a reason to be here. And I am so awesome that I know every thing! Yep it is true I am awesome."

"You know what forget it I'm sure the reason you're here is because of the frog and I bet old frog face told you my new temporary human name as well" England guessed

"Yep that is pretty much the reason why the awesome me is here" Prussia said

"Why did he want you to come here in the first place?" England asked

"The awesome me thinks you know the answer" Prussia replied

"He told you about me spending the day with Japan and sent you to ruin it did he not?" England asked

"The awesome me thinks that explanation pretty much sums every thing up as to the real reason the awesome me is here" Prussia replied.

"He was jealous wasn't he?" England said

"He would never in a million years admit it but yes he was jealous" Prussia said

"I knew it" said England

Prussia smiled

"So how is you date with Japan going" Prussia asked

England blushed looked at Prussia a bit annoyed.

"First off Prussia it is not a date and secondly if it was a date it was fine and thirdly my DAY with Japan was going quite well until you showed up thank you" England said.

Prussia smiled again.

"You should smile more girls are supposed to be happy when they are on dates" Prussia said

England glared at him.

"Prussia I am not girl and I am not on a date, try and remember that" England said angrily.

"Really? Because from where the awesome me is standing it looks like you are a girl and it looks like you were on a date" Prussia said

England glared at Prussia again.

"Prussia stop trying to annoy me" England said

"But you just make it so easy for the awesome me almost as easy as West does" Prussia said

"Prussia I am warning you" England said

"So where's your date?" Prussia asked

"WHAT!" England said

"Japan, the awesome me would like to know where he is" Prussia said

"Japan went to go and get some ice cream and he should back any moment now so you should leave" England said

"What flavor ice cream are you going to have" Prussia asked

"Vanilla if you must know" England replied

"Vanilla! That is so you England" Prussia said laughing.

"And what do you mean by that" England asked angrily.

"I mean you're a bit plain" Prussia said

"Prussia do you want me to hit you? Because I will hit you" England said

"That's not very lady like England" Prussia said grinning

England glared at Prussia again.

. . . . . .

"Hey Japan what are you doing here?" Italy asked

"Oh I'm just hanging around" Japan said nervously

"Why do you have two ice cream cones Japan?" Italy asked pointing to the two ice cream cones in Japan's hands.

"Well I'm…" Japan began before he was interrupted by Italy's gasp.

"IS THAT PRUSSIA WITH ALICE!" Italy yelled worriedly.

"WHAT?" Said both Japan and Germany.

**. . . . . . .**

**Hope you liked my newest chapter. Review if you think Prussia is awesome.**

**See you at chapter 13**


	13. Chapter 13

"WHAT IS MY BROTHER DOING!" yelled Germany as he watch the girl Italy liked so much called Alice talk to his brother talking, he could not hear what they were talking about but he suspected that it could not be good.

"Germany! Germany! Do some thing!" Screamed Italy with worry.

"Yes Germany please do some thing!" Said Japan.

Germany sighed.

"All right I will sort this out you two can stop worrying" Germany said.

He then walked over to his brother.

"Brother what are you doing?" Said Germany rather coldly to Prussia.

Prussia looked up to see his younger brother looking very angry with him.

But Prussia was too 'awesome' to see that.

"Hey bro! Where have you been?" said Prussia

That made Germany even angrier.

"Brother you were the that wondered off" Germany reminded him.

"Now explain what you have been doing NOW!" Germany said.

England looked around and saw that Germany was pretty angry. At first she thought it would enjoyable to let him yell at Prussia as pay back for him annoying her and get a good laugh at him being to off. But then she decided against it, as she would rather not have any one cause a scene.

England sighed and got up to put a stop to the drama before any thing insane or embarrassing happened and the situation got out of hand.

England walked up to Germany.

"Um. Excuse me but you are Ludwig aren't you? One of Feliciano's friends right"

Germany looked down and was surprised to see 'Alice' talking to him.

Germany blushed slightly.

"Yes I am one of his friends" Said Germany nervously.

England smiled at the fact that she had managed to distract him.

"Yes I thought I recognized you from Feliciano's cooking class when he introduced us" England said

"Yes he did introduce us didn't he" Germany replied nervously.

"You have nothing to be nervous about I am not angry with neither you nor Gilbert" England said trying to reassure him.

Germany sighed with relief.

"Thank you, Alice wasn't it?" Germany said

"Yes it was" England said

"I'm sorry if my brother was bothering you" Germany said apologetically.

"Not at all, well he was a tiny bit annoying" England said

"Only a tiny bit?" said Germany.

"We no actually he was as incredibly frustrating and annoying I remember him but I was trying to be polite earlier when I said that he was only a bit annoying" England responded.

"Sorry about that" Germany said apologetically.

"It is quite alright," England said.

Then a look of shock spread over Germany's face.

"Hold on a moment you said that my brother was 'as incredibly frustrating and annoying as you remember him' does that mean, it could not be, but have you in fact met my brother before?" Germany asked in shock.

England silently cursed under her breath for letting her tongue slip up like that.

England recovered quickly and put on a fake smile.

"Yes well back in my college days I studied art in France for a few months, while I was there I met a strange French man called Francis or some thing similar a long those lines. I do remember that he was incredibly annoying though," England said.

Germany sighed with embarrassment and a tiny bit of relief.

"Yes, I know him and yes he is annoying." Germany said.

"Yes he was." England said.

"Any way even though I was not interested in him in the slightest he would not leave me alone." England went on

Germany sighed 'yes that does sound like France' Germany thought.

"Eventually I met his friends like Gilbert over there. As you may have known from Feliciano I am here visiting my brother and when Gilbert saw me for some reason he recognized me and said hello" England finished up quite pleased with her self for saving herself like that.

"Oh and by the way I hope that third idiot is not here" England said.

"Third idiot?" Germany asked.

"Yes when I met Gilbert I also met this strange man who kept talking about tomatoes." England said.

"Spain?" Germany whispered the question to his brother.

"Spain." Prussia confirmed.

England decided it was best to change the subject now.

"Though I am curious, Gilbert does not have seemed to have aged at all over the years since I last saw him" England said trying to sound curious.

"Um, you know Feliciano and Kiku are waiting back there for me I should get them and tell them to come over" Germany said hurriedly.

"Oh, yes you should do that" England said.

Germany sighed with relief over the fact that he was able to end that particular conversation before it got a chance to properly start and went over to get Italy and Japan.

England smiled to her self; Germany had acted just as she thought he or any other country would if they thought a normal human was on to even the smallest bit of there little secret.

"Good work there, almost as awesome as me" said Prussia once Germany was out of hearing range.

England smiled.

"It was nothing I used to take acting classes with Shakespeare and good old William taught me how to improvise" England said

"Hey Alice!" Said Italy coming over.

"Oh hello Feliciano" England said.

"Oh hello Kiku is that my ice cream? Thank you for getting it for me" England said turning to Japan and taking an ice cream from him.

"Why is Kiku getting you ice cream Alice?" Said Italy with a little bit of jealousness in his voice.

England who did not noticed said.

"Well I wanted to show Kiku around but your welcome to join us if you want" England said.

Italy immediately cheered up.

"Really thank you Alice" Italy said.

"Are you sure you don't mind Alice?" Germany asked.

"Not at all the more the merrier" England said

'So much for our little date' Japan thought to himself.

. . . . . . .

"So how did it go?" Scotland asked reading his newspaper.

"Quite well I spent the day with Italy, Germany, Japan and Prussia" England said

"Must have been fun" Said Scotland not looking up from his newspaper.

"I was a bit," England said.

"Oh by the way I am going to go back to my house tomorrow" England said

"Why it's only been a month" Said Scotland looking up.

"I know but there are some things I want to get" England explained.

"Ok but don't get in to trouble" Said Scotland going back to his newspaper as England walled out of the room.

. . . . . . .

America finished packing his bags for his trip.

America turned to Tony.

"Look man England hasn't been answering my calls for ages every time I want to try and prank call him so I'm going to check if he's ok. You be cool."

America then went to the door to go and see England.

**. . . . . . ..**

**Hope you have enjoyed my latest chapter sorry I didn't update sooner school has been crazy busy right now with two open days and a concert and all the work the teachers have been giving me I have had no free time or a day to sleep in. In forever.**

**But you don't want to here about my problem so I'll try to update sooner.**

**See you at Chapter 14 **


End file.
